Carl Edwards
Carl was the adopted son of Isaiah Edwards and Grace Edwards and brother to John Jr. and Alicia Edwards. Biography Carl was originally the son of a widowed mother named Julia Sanderson who humbly passed away from a terminal illness. After a short time of trying to find a suitable home for him and his brother and sister, they were soon adopted by Mr. Edwards and Grace who were then married. (Episode 207: Remember Me (Part 1), Episode 208: Remember Me (Part 2)) Carl was very close friends with Laura and Mary. He was often a mischievous child as seen when he nearly burns down the family barn with a Fourth of July firework that Willie had traded him, after being given permission to go on a trip to see and learn about railroads for school extra credit. He also accidentally releases the brake on a caboose that he and Mary and Laura hop on without permission. (Episode 216: The Runaway Caboose) He was the only person to believe for a time Laura's story about Mr. Oleson cutting off his wife's head and went with her snooping around for proof of it. (Episode 305: The Monster of Walnut Grove) He was there to comfort Laura when Carrie fell down an ventilator shaft from an old abandoned coal mine (Episode 312: Little Girl Lost). He endured with the town a deadly blizzard and a quarantine of his families' house when his sister contracted Mountain Fever. (Episode 311: Blizzard, Episode 313: Quarantine) He and his family traveled to the Dakota Gold Fields with the Ingalls to pan for gold to see them through the winter, where he felt it was unfair that kids could not file a claim to a gold find. (Episode 321: Gold Country (Part 1), Episode 322: Gold Country (Part 2)) Years later when he and his family were living outside of Walnut Grove, his relationship with his father collapsed due to his drinking and despair over the death of John Jr.. During his birthday party, his father burst into the house in a drunken stupor and spoiled it. He was very angry at Mr. Edwards' behavior and hated him for it much to the displeasure of his sister. When Grace left Mr. Edwards, he went with his mother who began living with a man named Nathan Sims whom he liked very much. (Episode 819: A Promise to Keep) He often underestimated girls and made jokes about them. His favorite kind of cake was chocolate. (Episode 819: A Promise to Keep) Episodes *Episode 207: Remember Me (Part 1) *Episode 208: Remember Me (Part 2) *Episode 212: His Father's Son *Episode 216: The Runaway Caboose *Episode 218: The Long Road Home *Episode 220: Centennial *Episode 222: Going Home *Episode 302: I'll Ride the Wind *Episode 305: The Monster of Walnut Grove *Episode 306: Journey in the Spring (Part 1) *Episode 307: Journey in the Spring (Part 2) *Episode 308: Fred *Episode 311: Blizzard *Episode 312: Little Girl Lost *Episode 313: Quarantine *Episode 314: Little Women *Episode 316: To Live With Fear (Part 1) *Episode 321: Gold Country (Part 1) *Episode 322: Gold Country (Part 2) *Episode 819: A Promise to Keep (different actor) Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:School Children